Your Lucky Side
by 229442486847
Summary: Kaito comes over to Beika to visit our detective of the east. There he also meets Heiji again and has a talk with Shinichi about a certain promise. And a random bunny makes it's appearance once again. Sequel to 'The Moonlit Smile'; One-Shot


I finally managed to write the Sequel to 'Moonlit Smile'. It takes place only two day after the events of 'Moonlit Smile'. Hope you'll enjoy.

**Mr. Benz**: So you finally get your ass up and write a sequel.

**Benze**: You were the one not leaving me alone.

**Kaito**: Why do you have to torture Author-san like that Mr. Benz? If you continue this she may start to imaginarily cut herself.

**Aoko**: Something like that is possible?

**Shinichi**: Of course. How do you think those emo bands write their songs?

**Benze**: Don't say bad stuff about emo bands. I like them and I also think they'll hunt you down if you say offending stuff against them.

**Mr. Benz**: As if I'm afraid of some moody teens, cutting themselves.

**Random Emo**: I'll hunt you down. *death-glare*

**Benze**: Told you!

**Kaito + Shinichi**: Author-san doesn't own Detective Conan or any of it's characters. Both belongs do Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

– **Your Lucky Side –**

"An' you're sure you two aren't related somehow?" A dark-skinned teen was looking down at his best rival from his position next to the couch.

Said rival, sitting on the couch, averted his gaze from the novel he was reading and shot the osakan detective an annoyed glare. "His surname is different, he lives in a different town, none of our relatives are related in some way, so we're in no way related by blood, the only connection are our father's having been friends years ago. So no, I'm not related to Kuroba Kaito, I met him for the first time on the day before yesterday."

"Oi Kudo, didn't you say somethin' about havin' to look after him?" Hattori leaned down to Shinichi to be on eyes level with him. "His father's dead so…"

"I know, so don't bother me. That guy's coming over today, though I don't know what to do with him once he gets here. I barely know him and the one time I met him I had black bunny ears on my head and doves in my pants in the end."

Heiji desperately tried to suppress the memory that popped up. "It was funny though." Soon he couldn't control the laughter bursting out of him. The image of Shinichi straddling his near clone, while bunny ears were stuck on his head was just too hilarious.

Watching the Osakan, Shinichi just growled, the memory of that day still vividly pictured in his mind. _It was somehow fun though._ _Kuroba-san might be insane, weird, annoying, random and persistent, but he's also a fun person to have around. He can always brighten up the mood. I might as well don't have to worry so much about what I'm supposed to do with him when he comes over here. He'll probably come up with something by himself._

Heiji was still grinning at his rival's scowling features. "I think I should someday take you somewhere where you can have fun. You know… fun for adults."

"Hattori, we're still seventeen, so we're hardly adults."

"But who knows how long you will be stuck in that seven-year-old body. You should use the time you're in your normal body like this an' enjoy your youth."

"What exactly do you mean by 'fun for adults' anyway?" Shinichi asked curiously.

Heiji's grin widened even more. "You know exactly what I mean."

Then finally it hit Shinichi. "You don't… you can't… I'm not… no!" A blush crept onto the detective's cheeks.

"C'mon, I'm sure you have to be at least a little horny." A seemingly knowing grin was plastered on the dark-skinned teen's face.

Shinichi's blush went from pink to crimson red. "But I don't need something like… like… _that._"

"So you're tellin' me you're not horny or somethin'?"

"I… I… I'm not! Why should I?" _Okay, that's a stupid thing to ask._

Heiji gave him an amused look. "Isn't it obvious?" By getting no response he continued. "You're a seventeen-year-old guy, stuck in a seven-year-old body for months now an' the girl you like treats you like a little brother an' in that small body you can't–"

"You're being ridiculous! I don't want to do something like that with Ran! Besides we were talking about Kuroba-san weren't we?"

"Awright, I get it. But remember: You can come to me whenever you're horny. Wait, that sounded weird. Well, I'm gettin' myself somethin' to read. You don't mind, do you?" Not waiting for a reply the detective of the West walked away, headed for the library.

"That Ellery Queen freak," the detective of the East muttered. He himself was reading one of his beloved novels. "No one's better than Doyle." Sighing and leaning back in his seat he continued reading his novel.

* * *

"What are you going to do once you're there?" asked the wild-haired girl.

"I don't know yet, but I'll definitely get my revenge for that stupid detective stealing from me." Kaito raised his balled fist in playful determination.

"Wasn't cuffing Kudo-kun and putting bunny ears on his head enough yet?" Aoko sighed at the magician.

A pout formed on the boy's face. "He stole from me!"

"And? You always flip my skirt, let doves fly from multiple parts of my clothes and you piss me off everyday, causing me to chase you with a mop. What's so bad about him stealing something simple like a small magic trick from you?"

"He _stole _from me!"

Again she sighed at her over dramatic friend. "You're hopeless." With that she turned away and left her friend at the bus station.

Kaito was currently waiting at that bus station for his ride to Beika. It wasn't that far away, but he still needed a bus to get there. While he waited at the not so crowded station, he wondered what exactly was awaiting him. _Kudo-kun's parents are both famous, so they should be pretty wealthy. His mother is that retired actress and his father writes novels. They probably live in some huge mansion, maybe they even have a butler, serving them, or a maiden to clean everything. I can't believe they would clean a huge mansion all by themself. _As his bus arrived, Kaito entered it and kept thinking_. How am I going to get my revenge on Kudo-kun? I already used the trick with the doves, the handcuffs and the bunny ears. Also it should be a trick he can't avoid easily. Last time I saw him I had to use my most trickiest tricks, since he saw through all the easier ones and simply blocked them. But what am I supposed to do?_

Soon he was captivated in planning his revenge. While thinking of a good plan, he juggled some balls, that, of course, had appeared out of nowhere. People started watching him as he absent-minded let several balls appear and disappear with proficient hands. He was so much lost in thought that he almost missed his station.

As he exited the bus again he had planned his revenge almost perfectly and had an evil grin plastered on his face. He even chuckled menacingly, causing people passing by to give him odd looks as if he had totally lost it – which he seemed to have. After leaving the bus station behind, he looked around a little and found himself on a large street. The grin leaving his face slowly, he realised that he was completely lost. He only knew the adress of the Kudos, but hadn't asked how to get there. Sighing, he walked back to the station and searched for a map. Soon he found a large map and looked for his destination.

"2-chome area, Kudo" he mumbled. "Ah, here it is! That isn't so far away as I thought." With a new grin he then walked down the street, anticipating the moment he would get his revenge on the detective.

* * *

"Ellery Queen!"

"Arthur Conan Doyle!"

"The Scarlett Letters!"

"The Sign Of Four!"

"Don't be so ignorant an' accept it!"

"Why should I accept your opinion? How often do I have to say it: No one, absolutely _no one, _is better than Sir Arthur Conan Doyle."

"How can you say somethin' like that? I can't believe you're so ignorant an' stubborn!"

"If I'm ignorant and stubborn then you're nothing than a hot-headed Ellery Queen freak!"

The two detectives had been fighting like that for at least ten minutes already since Heiji got back with one of his beloved Ellery Queen novels. It had started out as a normal discussion about different works of both authors, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Ellery Queen. But considering Shinichi's stubborness and love for Sherlock Holmes and Heiji's temper, it was only a question of time when exactly a fight would break out.

They leaned towards each other, their noses almost touching. Both their fists were balled at their sides and both faces had a scowl plastered on them.

"You stupid, hot-headed, horny jerk!" Shinichi yelled at his rival.

"Stupid, stubborn detective freak!" Heiji retorted loudly.

Suddenly a door bell chimed through the large mansion.

The faces of the detectives lost their scowl for a little moment and looked blank in surprise.

The detective of the East was the first one to regain his angry expression. "Gate's open!" he yelled to where the front door was. Surely whoever had rung the bell would have heard him. Shortly after Shinichi's reply the sound of the big front gate being opened was heard.

"Probably that Kuroba guy," Heiji assumed grimly.

Taking a deep breath in order to calm down more, Shinichi shot Heiji another glare and by hearing the nearing footsteps, he walked towards the front doors. He had only reached the corridor leading to the front doors, as a knocking was already heard. With a sigh he reached the door, grabbed the handle and turned it. But instead of by a teenager he was greeted by a cloud of pink smoke. Before he could even react, an arm shot out of the cloud and pulled him in.

All Heiji had heard was Shinichi's sighing and then the sound of the door being opened, then there had come a surprised gasp from his rival. Curious about what was happening, he as well made his way towards the front door. He then reached the corridor, hearing a somewhat muffled voice and all he could see was a dissolving cloud of pink smoke. He had expected to see his rival in a bunny costume or with doves taking a dump on him, but what he actually saw really surprised him.

There sat Shinichi on the floor. Confused, seemingly startled and somewhat anxious. But two times. Two confused, startled, anxious Shinichis were sitting on the floor.

"Eh?" Looking as confused as the two Shinichis, Heiji stood there looking at the two. "W-What's this supposed to be?" Heiji asked .

_"What do you–"_ the two Shinichi's replied in unison. They looked at each other, also in unison, and had the exact same expression of bafflement on their faces. _"Aaah!"_ they screamed at the same time and pointed at each other. _"What are you doing?" _There was no difference in their voices and it was as if one person was speaking. They scowled at each other and stood up, their movements matching each other perfectly.

"You cloned yourself Kudo?" the other teen asked mockingly, but soon regained a serious expression. "So what's this supposed to be?"

_"I don't know, ask this guy here!" _The Shinichi's pointed at each other. _"You're the one disguising as me! No you, not me! I'm the real one." _Their voices chimed in unison, their movements were the exact same and their facial expressions were identical. No one could have told the difference between the two.

"Hm." The dark-skinned teen placed his left hand under his chin in thought. "I really don't wanna deal with two detective freaks t'day, so maybe we should simply make a test to see which one of you two's the real one."

_"Ask me any question, I'll answer it." _Then the two finally raised themselves from the floor and shot each other scowls._ "Dammit, I'm the real one, so shut up!" _Both suddenly looked up and blinked, then they faced the other teen detective. _"Hey, I'm not a detective freak you hot-headed jerk!"_

"Jeez, this will gonna be hard." Heiji took off his cap and ruffled his hair. "So first question: Where an' when was Arthur Conan Doyle born?" he asked dully, placing the hand with the cap at his side.

The answer came after only a split second. _"22th of May, 1859 in Edinburgh, Scotland."_

"Um… okay next one: When does rigor mortis set in on a corpse?"

_"After about three hours."_

"Guys…" the kansai teen sighed. "Okay next: What's Kudo Yukiko's maiden name?"

_"Fujime."_

"Guess that was a little too easy, since she got famous with that name. I can't do this the whole day you know. There are things I'll have to do."

_"I want to reveal this impostor!"_ the Shinichis replied determined.

Another sigh left Heiji's mouth. His voice was dull again when he continued, expecting the procedure to take an eternity. "When's your birthday?"

"4th of May!" the left Shinichi answered.

The other Shinichi and Heiji glared at him in surprise.

"So the left one is the impostor," Heiji stated with a smug grin.

"I told you!" The real Shinichi now exclaimed.

"Dammit! But how…" Obviously the impostor was pretty baffled and didn't even think about somehow hiding his mistake, considering that he already had been exposed. Going against two famous teen detectives was harder then he had thought.

Heiji walked over to the impostor. "The detective freak's always forgettin' his own birthday."

The other teen detective just shot him a glare instead of arguing. "So Kuroba, you greet me with one of your stupid pranks?" Shinichi asked.

"It's not just a stupid prank!" Kaito retorted. "It's my revenge!"

Shinichi glared at the magician in surprise. "Revenge? What did I do to you to deserve revenge?"

"You stole from me!"

"And?"

"You _stole _from me! That's unforgivable and reason enough for wanting revenge!" Now Kaito had a huge pout on his face and shot his near clone an accusing look.

Ignoring the other teen's pouting, Shinichi walked away. "Get out of that disguise, it's creepy," he said while walking down the corridor.

For a brief moment Heiji looked after his rival, but soon averted his gaze to the Shinichi clone. "He's right: It _is_ creepy."

Crossing his arms over his chest and huffing, Kaito muttered something like 'I'm going to the bathroom to change'. He attempted to make a dramatic leave, but failed at realising that he didn't know where the bathroom actually was.

One of Heiji's eyebrows cocked in confusion. "Can't you just do some magic trick an' change back in your normal clothes in a puff of smoke?"

"I already used that kind of trick to disguise as Kudo-kun, so I'll have to use the common method."

As he left Hattori frowned a little at the magician's antics. "Creep. How does he know where the bathroom is anyway?" he muttered and walked to where his rival would be. The library.

There he indeed found the detective sitting in a chair, reading the novel from before. The other didn't even look up as the Osakan entered. "Oi Kudo, that guy's changin' in your bathroom."

As response he only got an acknowledging groan from the other, who was captivated by the book he was holding. Something still bothered the dark-skinned detective though. "How long is that antidote of yours goin' to work?"

Finally Shinichi raised his head to look at Heiji. "Haibara told me it would last for about five days, maybe even longer."

"That's pretty much, compared to the other antidotes she gave you."

"Ah," Shinichi muttered and continued to read his novel.

"Oi, you have guests, can't you do somethin' else than readin' all the time?"

An annoyed sigh escaped from the other detective's mouth. "Like what? Besides: You were the one suddenly showing up here, I didn't invite you." But as soon as a grin spread on the Osakan's face, he interrupted him. "And I'm not going to some brothel with you Hattori."

The grin vanished from Heiji's face and if it weren't for his dark skin tone, Heiji might have blushed at that moment. "I-I just thought… that you maybe–"

"No."

"C'mon, it's not like I'm–"

Suddenly a ringing echoed through the large library. It was Heiji's phone. He flipped open the phone and held it to his ear. "Hattori," he uttered relaxedly.

_"You jerk, where are you?"_

Shinichi could hear the female voice, even from his place, yelling through the phone.

"K-Kazuha. What did I do this time idiot!" Heji retorted.

_"I've been away with Ran-chan and you were supposed to meet me here at Tsutentaku Tower two hours ago! Where are you?"_

"Oh… _Oh_! Sorry, sorry, I'm with Kudo right now an' somehow forgot about that." The detective of the East started to scratch his cheek in slight anxiety.

_"You idiot! Can't you manage to actually be there when we're supposed to meet at least once? You're such a jerk!"_

"Don't call me a jerk, idiot! How am I supposed to– O-Oi… She hung up that idiot!" Shoving the phone back into his pocket, the detective had a grumpy expression plastered on his face. "Kudo, I'm leavin'. If I let Kazuha wait longer she'll only get madder at me, so bye."

As the Osakan turned to leave Shinichi just stared after him. "B-Bye."

The Osakan reached the door, leading to the corridor and was greeted by an undisguised Kaito. "Oi, Kuroba, don't mess around or I'll swear you'll regret it."

"A-Ah, I get it," the magician replied. He stared after the fuming detective as he left. "What's wrong with him?" Kaito asked his near clone, while entering the large room.

Shinichi gave him an apologetic look. "Don't mind him, he's just really protective of me. And he's also mad right now and pretty hot-headed."

_"I heard that!"_ Heiji called from far away.

The fearful expression still didn't leave Kaito's face. "He's scary when he's mad."

"You can take a seat if you want," Shinichi offered.

In front of the desk, Shinichi was sitting at, there was another seat. Kaito walked over to where the other sat, but on his way there something caught his attention. "Eh? You got books from Maurice Leblanc?" the magician exclaimed.

A smile formed on Shinichi's face. "You like Arsène Lupin?"

"A lot, I really idolize him," Kaito replied.

"Then you like Kaito KID as well?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm his biggest fan!"

"I thought so," the detective murmured.

"You know Kudo-kun, you're really scary analyzing people just like that." _I knew I shouldn't have come here. If that guy's as good as Hakuba he'll_ _soon think I'm Kaito KID too._

"You think so? Well, I'm a detective, so that's just the way I am. Habits die hard, I guess. If you want you can take any book you want."

"Okay, thanks." Looking to where the Arsène Lupin books stood, Kaito soon found something that let his eyes widen in pure shock. One of the books titles had caught his eyes. "The Last Love of Arsene Lupin," he read out loud with a shocked expression. Even his famous poker face had left him. "Kudo-kun, how did you get this? It was never published!" In reverence he pulled said book out of the shelf.

"Oh, that?" Shinichi replied. "My father is a famous mystery novel writer – though you should already know that by now – so he knows some people. I think there was this guy who had some copies of it – don't ask where he got them from, I don't know anything – and he gave us one, though I don't know if that is even legal." While the detective pondered over the legality of the book, the magician kept staring at the book in his hands in awe. "You can read it if you want Kuroba-kun."

"R-Read it? This?" Kaito asked incredulously.

"Of course. It's a book after all. What else should you do with it other than reading it?"

Still staring at the book, Kaito walked over to where Shinichi sat and settled himself in the cozy chair. As soon as he had opened the book he was captivated by every single word written inside.

The detective watched the magician being so absorbed in reading. _I wouldn't have thought Kuroba-kun is that kind of person._ The other didn't even notice Shinichi watching him.

After about five minutes of watching, the teen detective decided to continue reading his own book and leaned back in his seat, letting himself being absorbed in the world of 19th century London. In the world of Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

When Kaito had arrived at the Kudo Mansion it had been early noon, but since the detective and the magician had started their 'reading session' four hours had passed. Although Kaito occasionally juggled balls or petted one of his countless doves, Shinichi on the other hand sometimes glanced at the other, watching the captivated teen. Somehow he had the urge to protect the other boy, he wanted to know he was safe, though he barely knew him. He had made a promise to Kuroba Toichi to watch over his only son after all, so it was his duty to protect Kaito. It was something he promised the teen's dead father.

So he started to watch Kaito. The way he handled his little tricks and how his face sometimes lit up at some point of reading the book he held. Closely Shinichi observed the teen in order to find out as much as possible about the other.

What he didn't notice was Kaito being aware by now of the detective watching him, he just didn't show any signs of recognizing. He just let the other watch.

After another thirty minutes Kaito had read half of the book. "Kudo-kun?"

"Eh?" The detective had returned to reading again, so his head snapped up again.

"Can I lend this book? I know it must be really precious and somewhat priceless, but I'll take good care of it, I promise," the magician asked chary.

"Of course you can lend it, as long as I get it back in one piece." The detective gave Kaito a smile, which was returned.

"Thanks, Kudo-kun." He continued reading again with a grin plastered on his face.

Leaning forward Shinichi placed his elbows on the desk and propped one hand under his chin, the one other lying on the wooden surface. His smile widened even more as he saw the huge grin on the magician's features.

Kaito noticed Shinichi smiling at him and looked up from the book again. "Is there something on my face?" he asked the teen looking at him.

The smile never left Shinichi's face. "You know… you can have that book if you like it that much."

Blue eyes widened in surprise. "You give it to me? Something like this? But this isn't even published, something like this… it's priceless. Is it okay to just give it to me like this?"

"Kaito, look around yourself."

The magician obeyed the order and looked closely at the library. "There are books?"

"Lots of them. I have no idea how many books here are, though I read many of them. If one book's gone, no matter how precious it is, it wouldn't be something to stand out. I also read that book enough times by now, I know it, so you can have it if you want."

"You would do that? Thanks, really! I've always wanted to read this book, but of course never could get hold of an unpublished book. I'm really grateful, I don't know how I can repay you."

"You don't have to repay me," Shinichi answered. "Just stay alive so I can keep my promise to your father."

"That promise… you take it really serious, even though you made it when you were only a child, huh?"

"If I make a promise I keep it, that's all."

"And… why are you so nice anyway? Shouldn't you be mad at me for letting doves fly out of your pants, cuffing you and looking at Mouri-san's panties?"

Before answering Shinichi blinked at the other in silent thought. "Well… I should, you're right about that, but somehow I just can't be mad at you for long."

"I'm just too charming I guess." A wide grin appeared on Kaito's face.

But Shinichi's features turned into a scowl. "I didn't say that."

"So you can't resist my puppy-eye-look?"

The scowl disappeared and the detective's face took a blank look. "Do you really want me to take revenge? I do have enough reason. Remember I'm a pretty good detective, that's why I would be able to commit a nearly perfect murder, where neither your corpse nor the real murderer, me, would ever be found."

Scared by the detective's cold look, Kaito leaned back in his seat. "Y-You're scary Kudo-kun."

"I can be even scarier if you keep saying nonsense," Shinichi replied.

"I-I understand." Kaito released a nervous laugh. "No, but serious: Why are you so nice? Aren't you… well… actually pretty serious and guarded around strangers?"

"How would you know that?" The detective cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"That's because I read some newspaper articles about you yesterday, so I would be prepared."

"If you say so." Obviously Shinichi didn't believe the other, but didn't bother to ask further. "As to why I'm so nice: I don't know and I can't stand not knowing. I don't know know why I like you or why I'm so protective of you. We only met once, but somehow I feel as if we know each other for longer and also I feel as if I just have to protect you, though I don't know from what exactly. When I first met you it was af if something was hovering around you."

"Hovering? What?" Kaito asked.

"Call it the intuition of a detective, but it felt like death was hovering around you," Shinichi answered.

"Death? I'm followed by… death, you mean?"

"Ah. Is there something you do that keeps you in constant live danger?"

"No, I can't think of anything." _If you don't mind my night job as Kaito KID, where I'm followed by snipers, who want to see me dead._

"I-I'm probably just imagining things." Shinichi started to nervously scratch the back of his neck.

"Probably," the part-time thief replied. "And what was the reason you told me about the time you met my father, though we hardly knew each other?"

"Frankly, I wasn't sure if I would be able to meet you again sometime, to tell you about it, as soon as we would have known each other better. I have to leave again soon, you know."

The magician nodded. "So that's why."

"And what does that message from your father mean: _'The moonlit smile will always be on your lucky side'_?"

"It's hard to explain, since it has something to do that only my father and me share and no one else. Basically the 'moonlit smile' represents my father and 'the lucky side' has something to do with the thing we share. It means that my father will always support my luck, even after his death."

"I see. So what kind of person was your father?"

"Though he was the great magician, he always was the one to scold me if I did something wrong. I think the urge to prank comes from my Ka-san _(A/N: = mother)_. For example: It's because she wanted to tease me that she told Aoko about my fear of… of… those f-finy things." He shuddered.

"You mean fish?" the detective wanted to know.

"A-Ah." Only the word 'fish' made Kaito shudder even more.

Amused at the other's fear, Shinichi smirked. "You have Ichthyophobia? How did you get it?"

"Don't ask."

The first time on that day a wide grin, similar to Kaito's previous ones, appeared on Shinichi's face. "You do know what I can do with that information."

"Oh crap." As if wanting the words to disappear, Kaito clasped his hands over his mouth, but soon removed them again. "How about we talk about something else than those f… f-finny things? For example: What do you think of that 'Phantom Lady'? The police thinks she's related to Kaito KID."

"I think she's his mother," the detective replied immediately.

"What?She– His… what?"

"I have my reasons to think that way."

"Okay." _Kaito KID's mother is my mother, so if Phantom Lady really were KID's mother, than that would mean that my mother…_

Watching the magician, Shinichi cocked his head. "Is there something wrong Kuroba-kun?"

"No, everything's fine. And besides: You can call me Kaito from now on."

"Then you call me Shinichi," the detective replied.

"Right."

Both boys smiled at each other, satisfied about how the meeting had turned out.

Suddenly something hit Kaito's face and caused him to fall to the floor. "Take it off, take it off! It's choking me, I can't breathe!" his muffled voice screamed.

In a desperate attempt Shinichi leaped over to where the other lay and pulled away the black rabbit. "Where did he come from?"

"Oh my god! Get him away from me!" Kaito yelled in agony.

Still holding the fluffy, black rabbit, Shinichi stared at the innocent-looking fur-ball. "Kaito-kun, don't tell me you're developing a Leporophobia."

"Get that devil rabbit away! You're supposed to protect me, Shinichi-kun! That's the wish of my dead father, so do something!"

"But what should I do?" The rabbit, still held by the detective, wiggled his nose.

The terrorized Kaito clamped his hands over his head. "Oh my god, he's going to kill us!"

* * *

Hope you like the sequel, though it took me over a week to get it all together.

**Kaito**: Benze-chan~! Do something about that rabbit!

**Benze**: It's just a rabbit, so calm down guys.

**Shinichi**: It's not just a rabbit, look. *holds up fur-ball*

**Mr. Benz**: *laughs menacingly*

**Benze**: Mr. Benz? How– why– It… it happened again! He messed with my brain to get in the story!

**Kaito**: Benze-chan~, do something to control that bunny!

**Benze**: *letsc arrot appear* Who wants an extra juicy carrot?

**Mr. Benz**: I want! *grabs carrot and gets trapped in bubble* Damn rabbit instincts!

**Benze + Kaito**: *high-five*

**Kaito**: We tricked him again!


End file.
